Hiding Naruto
by SugoiChiibi
Summary: When a troublemaker Naruto is forced to change schools to Konoha High, he decides to prove his grandfather wrong and changes who he is in order to avoid getting into fights. However a certain black haired boy seems to be getting more and more involved in his life, making it hard to keep his secret. OC Naruto, OC Sasuke, everyone is a bit OC. Sasu/Naru Kiba/Neji other pairings later


Don't worry, I have almost all of the next chapter for Kaizoku done, I just had this idea and wanted to get it out. You will probably notice a difference in writing after a little bit of reading, and that is because of my starting to write this years ago, forgetting about it, and then starting again and going in a different direction than I originally was going to go in because I forgot what it was about from before. Thats just how my mind works. Also, lately I've been reading amazing works by other writers that have been getting flames of alarming contents, and I didn't think people were like this on this site. Its a place of individual creativity, and if the story doesn't fit into the strict mold that these people seem to have, then why are you reading stuff off of a site called FANFICTION? It baffles me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Naruto, but I do own the story idea. Thats all.

* * *

Moving schools was something he'd done before. Many times over to be truthful. Fighting was also something he'd done before, which is what led to transferring schools so often. Finally, it became too much for his grandfather to deal with.

"NARUTO! What have I told you?! You are not to fight while you are at school. You aren't to fight period, but you never listen to that rule, but in school?!" The old man demanded, after the blonde troublemaker had been kicked out of another school.

"But damn Jiji! The way these guys were talking to me about how they wanted me to be in their group and everything, when all they wanted was to use me as a stepping stone to take over the rest of the area. Of course I had to bring them all back down a bunch of pegs." Naruto shrugged. After having been in a fight, his clothing was slightly disheveled and there were bloodstains on it.

"You have given me no other choice. I'm sending you to stay with your Aunt in Konoha. You will be hard pressed to really fight there." Old man Hiruzen ground out through his teeth. He thrust a piece of paper into Naruto's hands.

"This is your transfer information as well as the guardianship papers for your Aunt Tsunade. You've never met her, and up until this point that is a blessing. Good luck." Was all the old man said before locking himself up in his study once again.

"Damnit. How could I have gotten this careless. You know what, I need to really shape myself up. Next school I got to I'm going to be the best student ever. Glasses, straight A's, just to prove the old man wrong!" The stubborn blonde boy said. For someone who'd only been alive for 17 years, he'd had one of the roughest lives one could imagine. Abandoning, witnessing murder, child abuse, the works and it was a miracle that the boy still had a sense of justice.

His parents had been murdered in cold blood in front of him by a serial killer. And then Naruto had been placed into an orphanage and from there the foster system, both of which mistreated him. He was then left alone on the streets until somehow he found his grandfathers house. From there he was raised, taught and trained on how to better survive in the world. Some of the teachings went over the not very studious boy's head. However, a good portion of the more physical training was soaked up like a sponge. That was the start of his justice issues. Obviously it had pushed the elderly man to his breaking point.

"Alright Jiji. If you are dead set on this then I will leave tonight. I hope you don't mind my taking the car though. Technically it is mine." He shouted to the man who was still in his study. While Hiruzen felt bad about forcing the boy out, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he ended up with Tsunade. What he didn't know about the lady was that she was the nurse at the school he was transferring to. He really hoped that this would shape him up to be a better person than the one he currently was, because this would be a long long year for the boy. After packing and making sure that all of his personal belongings were organized in the trunk of his old impala, he wrote a note to the old man and left it on the counter. While his life had been fucked up for awhile, while living with the old man he'd come into quite a bit of money. Because of his parents jobs before they died, they had saved up a good fortune for him, to spend on school and necessities. The first thing Naruto did on his own was purchase hair gel, glasses, and some nicer clothing. His hoodies and band t-shirts were comfortable, however in order to fit the persona he was attempting to fill, he needed to look less normal and more blah. He needed to fly under the radar. Naruto was intelligent, all of his old teachers would agree to that. However it was his nature to not sit still, and he would ditch class quite often in order to avoid responsibility. When he was going to be moving in with his aunt, he expected to actually get himself his own place, and prove that he was capable. That was on his list of new priorities. The drive to Konoha was not as bad as he'd expected, seeing as how it was a good 8 hour drive from where the old man had retired to. Deep set in a bit of a mountainous forested area, he really had no expectations for where he was living. A quick glance at the silent GPS told him he was on the correct street for his aunts house. With on final glance he came up to it. It was an almost non traditional Japanese style home, that looked more like a mansion. Finding a good place to park, he grabbed his initial bag and walked up to the gate. With a knock, he waited for the door to open. When it didn't he pushed through the door and realized the whole house was unlocked. Thinking something had gone wrong he went charging up to the front doors, pushed through and searched the house. Finding a blonde woman collapsed on the floor in the living area, he checked her pulse immediately, and realized that it was there and going strong.

"Wha…where am I." The woman slurred in a seemingly drunken stupor. That was Naruto's first interaction with his aunt Tsunade, a famous drunkard. In slight disgust he threw a blanket on the previously dropped woman, wrote another note, and then placed his stuff in an obviously empty room. It took him a while to unpack, and after a while he'd been visited by another resident of the house.

"Pardon me, may I come in?" The visitor asked.

"Yeah sure, not my house not my rules." He answered in a jovial manner, so that the person did not assume he did not like them already. She then introduced herself and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"You can come in Shizune-nee. You don't have to stand outside." Naruto smiled at her, and a slight blush formed on her cheeks. Naruto was attractive, most females would agree, and while he had a slightly interesting attitude, he was easy to get along with. With his shaggy blonde hair that was long enough to cover his ears but looked stylish, and his tall figure, he carried himself in a relatively relaxed way. He was muscular, underneath his observable lazy stature. Naruto was a very handsome boy, and many girls his age would agree, if not for his attitude. The glasses on his face made him look studious, and he was trying to look less like a delinquent, without going to the extent of dying his hair. Naruto continued unpacking as Shizune glanced over him one more time.

"Are there any rules that I would need to follow here? The old man had a few but I wanted to know if the ones here were different." Naruto asked, not looking up from his current work.

"The only ones I can think of would be invoked while you are in school. Because you came on a weekend there is no curfew for you. No drinking, no drugs, that's normal, we would ask that you give us warning before you bring anyone home, just so that we can make sure we aren't doing anything important that day. While this may not seem like it, it is a doctors office. Tsunade works dual shifts at school and here as a doctor, so we can get quite busy. Otherwise we can give you quite a bit of freedom." She said thoughtfully. When it came to taking care of little ones, Tsunade had seen it all. She practically raised Shizune, and while the girl was still rather obedient, she figured Naruto wouldn't be that bad.

"Thanks. When would I be able to start school? What books will I need and other things like that to get started." He asked again. The boy seemed to have his mind set on school, and while it was obvious that he'd had to leave his old house for whatever reason, Shizune couldn't imagine that it was his intelligence.

"You would start on Monday next week, that's how long it will take for you to get settled anyway. We have your books already, and I was going to mention that we are to go shopping today for clothing." Shizune smiled pleasantly. Naruto felt better knowing that he was almost entirely squared away for school. He was determined to prove that he was worth the effort others had put in for him.

"I'm ready to leave now if you are. I can drive as well if you'd like." Naruto offered, to which Shizune nodded.

"That's perfect, I don't like driving very much." Naruto nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys off of the dresser and walked Shizune over to his car.

"Is there any certain style you find yourself wearing?" Shizune asked, causing Naruto to pause and think. He couldn't go with what he used to wear. For the most part he knew he would need to stick to plain t-shirts and blue denim jeans, if not nicer clothing.

"What I'm wearing now is nice. Sweaters a buttons up mostly. Khaki's and nice pants. I want to look nice for school." Naruto answered, getting an approving nod from Shizune. Naruto had taken to covering all of his piercings with his hair, and the tattoos on his arms would need to be covered by shirts as they were already. He knew that it would be hard to go about school like normal with what he had to hide, but somehow he'd manage.

"For P.E. is there a uniform?" Naruto asked Shizune.

"There is indeed, you get a long sleeve shirt and a short sleeve shirt, and a pair of shorts." She told him. He sighed in relief, glad to hear that he wouldn't have to wear his normal clothes to get out of wearing a t-shirt. Once the pair got to the mall Naruto did his best to pick out clothes that would help him fly under the radar from people. He knew that outside of school he could get away with pulling his hair out of his face and showing his tattoos. The marks on his face were covered with latex, making it so that it wouldn't rub off as easily as makeup would.

"Naruto-kun, you might look good in this." Shizune smiled holding up a shirt that indeed he would look good in, because he owned that exact shirt. It was a shirt without the sleeves on it, with the design of a snarling fox on it.

"Its not really my style. I would look strange." He gave her a look, glancing over the rim of his glasses. They were false lenses, because he had 20/20 vision, but they did the job. The wide rims and slightly frosted lens hid his eyes fairly well.

"Would you try it on for me?" Shizune asked. Admittedly she knew it might look odd on Naruto, he seemed more of the nerdy type than what the shirt suggested, however she wanted to have some fun while they were shopping. Naruto took the shirt and brought it back into the dressing room, thinking about how he was going to talk Shizune down about his tattoos. Running down one of his arms was an orange black and white dragon with a snarling face, and on the other arm was the scene of a path to a temple with the red torii surrounded by blooming Sakura trees. Both tattoos were nice to look at, however not for a boy who was supposed to be studious and not a troublemaker. Naruto cursed himself, pulling his hair back, taking his glasses off and put the shirt on.

"Shizune-chan, before you say anything, I want to explain. I will show you what it looks like but you will have to listen to me." He started, pulling her into the dressing room before she could comment. She hadn't even looked at him yet.

"Naruto-kun! What are you….?" She trailed off, looking him up and down. The shirt itself was tight to his chest, showing that he was muscular and revealed his toned arms and abs. With his hair pulled back she could see the earrings that covered his ears, at least 3 in each ear. His eyes were a startlingly bright blue that didn't seem natural however she could tell they weren't the color they seemed with contacts.

"What is going on here." Shizune demanded.

"The reason I was sent to live in Konoha with both you and Tsunade was because I was a trouble maker back in Suna. I would get into fights and I didn't do well in school, which caused Oji-ji to kick me out. But I decided to change myself, and so I changed my style and everything. You can't tell anyone about this, or I'll have to start new again in another town." Naruto spoke. He pulled his hair out of the ponytail he'd had it in and ran his fingers through the locks. He couldn't really afford to cut it short because of the earrings, and Shizune had to admit the long hair looked good on him.

"I won't say anything, but I think we should get you some clothes that will help you hide this, just a bit better." She smiled at him, to which Naruto smiled gratefully. He then stripped off the shirt, and turned around to put his button up back on, revealing another tattoo, and a ton of scars on his back. Shizune put her hand on them apprehensively, feeling Naruto tense under her touch.

"How did you get the scars?" She asked. Naruto turned his head and looked at her with a pained face.

"Can I explain those to you another time? They are a bit hard to talk about and I just met you." He spoke. The tattoo on his back was of two koi fish swimming around each other, forming a yin and yang design on his back. The lines were broken by scars, showing that they were made after he'd gotten the tattoo. The two koi were different colors, one being orange and blue, the other was black and red.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" Shizune asked, walking out of the dressing room with Naruto, who had left the other shirt in the room and went back to his hair being down and with his glasses back on.

"At first it was out of rebellion towards Hiruzen, but then I realized that I liked them, and so I started to get more. You have no idea how many more I want to get on top of these, its an addiction." Naruto laughed, making Shizune smile. The boy had become a brother to him in a day, and that was hard to do.

"Alright, lets get you finished here and then we can discuss how you plan to hide your hooligan past from your classmates." Shizune joked. Naruto smiled gratefully to her again, flashing his white teeth. It was then that they met a group of people that looked to be about Naruto's age.

"Hey, isn't that Shizune-san from the nurses office?" One of the boys called over. He was shorter than Naruto with shaggy brown hair and red marks on his cheeks that looked like fangs

"Yeah! It is! Hey Shizune!" Another boy called. This boy had relatively long and shaggy brown hair and was a little thick in stature.

"Why don't you two pipe down already." The third boy sighed. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and had an earring in both ears. He looked tired and stood with his hands in his hoodies pockets.

"Hello boys. I was helping this boy here buy clothes for school. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he starts at Konoha High on Monday." She introduced them.

"Kiba Inuzuka, this is Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. We are all juniors." Kiba introduced bowing his head towards Naruto. Naruto did the same to all three of them, smiling politely.

"Please take care of me." Naruto spoke.

"How do you two know each other?" Choji asked.

"I live with Tsunade, she's my aunt. So Shizune lives with us as well." Naruto answered. It was then that another group of people went walking past. At the front of the group was a boy with black hair, and even darker black eyes. Naruto couldn't help but stare as he walked passed, with a few girls walking behind him. Walking next to him was another boy with long brown hair that was pulled back at the ends, and violet eyes.

"That's Sasuke and his friend Neji. They are nice but only because they have to be. Their families are friends. They say that Sasuke is going to be married off to Neji's twin sister Hinata, but everyone knows that Hinata is dating our friend Shino." Kiba laughed.

Naruto nodded, not really focusing on what Kiba had said, and paying more attention to Sasuke. He looked like one of the guys he knew from back in Suna. That guy had taught him how to live on the streets, how to fight and also how to shoot a gun. Not that Naruto enjoyed using guns, he thought they were cheating and he didn't enjoy taking a life. Suna was a different world by comparison to Konoha. In Suna schools, which was what Hiruzen-oji didn't understand, it was live or die. Naruto had been one of the only to successfully get kicked out of the school but he blamed his former principal grandfather.

"Naruto-kun, I think its about time we went back home." Shizune excused them from the group and directed him to another store to get more pants before they got back into the car and drove home.

"I'm glad to see that you can get along with people in your classes." Shizune smiled to him. Naruto agreed, seeing that people at this school were at least civil.

"I am actually excited for school. That has never happened before." Naruto admitted.

The weekend went faster than Naruto thought it would, having finally met a sober Tsunade and finding that she would be an easy person to live with. She didn't much care what he did unless it got him in trouble. She explained that both she and Shizune worked in the nurses station of the school, and if she ever found anyone in the office because of Naruto he was going to be shipped off to military school. Naruto agreed and that was the end of the discussion.

Monday morning rolled around, and out of habit Naruto almost pulled his hair back like he would have in Suna. Sighing he ran his hands through his tangled locks, not really caring that they weren't organized, and put the glasses on his face. He put a black button up on over grey trousers and black shoes. Glancing in the mirror he was proud to say that he looked rather average. Tucking in his shirt he grabbed a small breakfast and his bento from the kitchen and drove to school. Parking his car in the farthest spot he hoped to avoid catching anyone's attention, however the effort was in vain when a new black Camaro pulled into the spot next to his. Naruto shouldered his bag, a plain grey messenger bag, and began to walk in if it weren't for a crowd that gathered outside.

"Sasuke-kun is here!" One girl called, which dragged even more people to the area. Naruto snuck away as fast as he could, not sure he could handle a crowd so early in the morning.

"What's this junk parked next to our Sasuke-kun?!" One girl demanded, kicking a tire on Naruto's Impala. He was about to protest but was cut off by the black haired boy.

"Hey! That's a nice car! Don't just kick someone's car because you want to!" The boy snapped. Naruto's respect for him grew tremendously then, and he vowed to pay him back, even if the guy didn't know why. Walking in he got caught by Kiba who was walking into the school as well.

"Learned your lesson on the first day huh? Don't park in that row, because you'll never make it out alive." Kiba joked, slugging his new friend on the shoulder. A surprisingly hard shoulder as well.

"Hey do you work out? You seem stronger than you look, cause no offense dude, you look like a twig." Kiba remarked, rubbing his knuckles absentmindedly.

"No, that's just how I am. I have a high metabolism." Naruto responded, glad that he was blending as well as he'd hoped.

"Damn, I need a work out partner and I can't get Choji or Shika to do it." Kiba swore. If Naruto weren't trying to lay low he would have taken him up on the offer, however that wasn't something a book reading student did. The boys made it to their homeroom class and while Naruto was instructed to stand outside, Kiba made his way into the room.

"G'morning class. I hope everyone's weekend was good. I'd like to start today off with introducing a new student. Naruto if you could?" The teacher turned to the door. Naruto entered and faced the class, finding that Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji all shared the class as well.

"If you could introduce yourself briefly. Your name, where you came from and some of your likes would suffice." The teacher, a man with his hair pulled back similarly to Shikamaru's and a scar over his nose smiled.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I transferred from Suna High. I like ramen, reading, fixing up my car and playing video games. Please take care of me." Naruto spoke. He wasn't lying about his likes, just being selective about which ones he shared. He didn't mention that he liked playing hookie and going to the arcade, or that he enjoyed driving the car into other parts of the country before returning home in the dead of night, or that some part of him enjoyed the adrenaline rush of a good fight.

"Thank you for the introduction Naruto-kun. Now, please go sit behind Kiba Inuzuka, he's the boy in the back of the room by the window." Iruka smiled, pointing to the boy who was waving madly.

"I didn't know you liked cars, I'll have to show you the old sting ray my pops was working on!" Kiba smiled as Naruto sat down.

"That would be nice." Naruto responded, turning his attention back to Iruka. The schedule for the day was going to be tricky already. Naruto could deal with the English course, finding the language surprisingly easy to speak and write, however when gym was the fourth course of the day, he didn't want to find out how to maneuver around changing with everyone else. He had a tattoo on his foot as well, a small character that he'd found among his parents belongings after they had been killed, however that was easily covered by his shoes. It was the tattoos that covered his body that would be hard to work around.

"I hope everyone will treat our new student nicely, from where he came from it seems that he's had a rough time so lets all be nice. I just received an email from your Japanese History class and it seems that Kurenai won't be able to be in class, so you have a study period next class." Iruka smiled, and walked out of the room just as the bell rang for a change of period.

"We tend to just stay in here when we have free periods, so don't worry about needing to find another classroom just yet." Shikamaru spoke, standing next to Naruto's desk.

"Glad to see you in our class." Chouji smiled to him, turning from where he sat just adjacent to Naruto.

"I'm glad to have some people I know." Naruto smiled in response.

"H-Hi! I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. This is my brother Neji." A girl with long black hair smiled at him pleasantly, holding her brothers arm as if it would fall off.

"I am Neji Hyuuga. It is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san." Neji spoke formally, bowing to Naruto.

"Oh please just call me Naruto. I don't like people using my last name." Naruto answered sheepishly. It was true, it reminded him of his mother, and that was painful.

"Naruto-san then." Neji nodded. Kiba had a small blush on his face as Neji turned to him.

"As always, a pleasure to see you and your…friends, Kiba-san." Neji spoke with a small snide tone in his voice.

"And you too." Kiba barely got out. Naruto couldn't decide if it was out of anger or something else, but there was something going on between Kiba and Neji. Another boy walked up with dark lenses in his glasses and spiked brown hair.

"I am Shino Aburame. It is nice to meet you." He spoke monotonously.

"Same to you Shino-san." Naruto smiled back pleasantly.

Sasuke's POV

The new blonde haired boy was plain. It was easy to see. His face was mostly hidden by his hair and his glasses, and while his voice was pleasant enough to listen to there was something off about how the boy sat that put Sasuke on edge. He was from Suna, which was a surprise because normally the transfers from that part of the country were criminals or gangsters. The boy sitting in the room with them was neither as far as Sasuke could tell, and that in and of itself made the blonde all the more interesting. Sasuke watched as Naruto excused himself to the W.C. and silently Sasuke followed him. The blonde was tall, taller than most of the students in their class, however his movements weren't wasted. Every move this guy made was with a purpose.

Sasuke watched as Naruto weaved through the crowed, avoiding people as he went, and going almost unnoticed to someone who wasn't looking for him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That was unusual for this town. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't what people thought. That could be said for Sasuke as well. After he'd lost his parents and his brother had fled town he'd gone from a carefree child to a workaholic. He spent his weekends taking care of the baby his brother and girlfriend left behind, as well as keeping up the house and school, outside of school the calm cool and collected Sasuke was overwhelmed and out of control. Walking into the W.C. after Naruto, he took a stall one away, so that there would be space between them.

"It's strange to see a transfer from Suna. It must have been a hard school to get by in. I've heard a lot of rumors about it." Sasuke started, attempting to make conversation.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way." Sasuke added, turning towards the sinks on the other wall to wash his hands.

"Naruto. And yeah…it was. I only lived there because its where my legal guardian was. But some stuff happened at school and I transferred here. I live with my aunt who is the nurse here." Naruto shrugged, washing his hands and taking a moment to pull his glasses off his face to rub his eyes. The blue that emerged startled Sasuke more than the fact that the other boy was drop dead gorgeous. Naruto's looks were regal without looking intimidating. His blue eyes were wide and while Sasuke doubted that he could see Sasuke staring, he could probably feel his eyes. Naruto's hands were large, with long and thin fingers that looked artistic in the way they worked at the skin around his eyes.

"I will see you back in class." Sasuke turned abruptly and walked out of the W.C. He slapped his face a few times when he knew no one was around and went back to class.

"That new guy seems super plain. He's just like every other guy here but Sasuke-kun." One girl spoke, catching Sasuke's attention when she'd said his name. It was a girl he'd never hated, but didn't really like either. Her name was Ami, and while they had grown up together, he had never taken any interest in her.

"Hey, don't say that about people you've never talked to." Another girl, named Ino spoke.

"Yeah, don't be judgmental." Sakura joined in. The two who spoke back to Ami were probably two of Sasuke's best girl friends. He spent a good amount of time with them, and while they had pursued him for dating once or twice, they knew that he had the best intentions when he turned girls down.

"Fine. But he really does seem plain." She sighed, resigning to just agreeing. _Yeah, until he takes his glasses off._ Sasuke thought to himself. He couldn't keep those blue eyes out of his head. He'd never seen eyes that blue before. They were the same color as the ocean with the sun beating down on it. His skin was nicely tanned as well, which was surprising for someone who looked as if he preferred to not go outside. Sasuke took his seat again, already surrounded by people. The only two he paid attention two were Sakura and Ino.

"So, get anything out of our new transfer?" Sakura asked, glancing towards the door as the boy had entered. His glasses were back on his face, and even as he smiled when Kiba dragged him back to the seat, Sasuke could only picture him smiling without his glasses.

"Not really, I found out that he's related to Tsunade-dono." Sasuke responded, getting a small gasp out of Ino.

"I can kinda see it! In the blonde hair, although his is a different shade than hers is." Ino nodded, glancing over to Naruto and waving at him when he saw her staring. Surprisingly he waved back, getting a small chuckle out of the two girls, who walked over to him.

"What else do you like doing Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked when they got back to where he sat. That seemed to stop Naruto for a moment as he took some time to respond.

"I like long walks on the beach, dinner's and movies and reading to candle light." He joked around with them, getting a good laugh from everyone in the room, even Neji and Sasuke.

"I like to hang out with people. I didn't have a lot of friends back in Suna so I like to meet new people and spend time with a diverse group." Naruto answered, what seemed like honestly. Something told Sasuke that he was avoiding answering the answer fully, and while Sakura and Ino accepted the answer, Sasuke wanted to know what the other boy liked and disliked.

The free period passed quickly, and the next class was English with Kakashi. The laid back teacher showed up to class 15 minutes late and after introducing himself to Naruto proceeded to write a list of words on the board.

"Can anyone tell me what all of these words have in common?" He turned to the class. Naruto raised his hand at the same time as Sakura, who was known as the smartest girl in the class.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Kakashi called on him.

"They are all adjectives, past tense." Naruto answered, his voice cracking slightly. A small chuckle ran through the class.

"Correct. Do you know what these words say?" Kakashi continued.

"Yes sir. Brightened, puzzled, dangerous, longed, outrageous, and powerful." Naruto answered.

"Correct again." Kakashi turned back to the board, putting each of the words in a sentence. After that it became clear that Naruto understood English fairly well. Sakura was interested in the boy even more after that moment, Sasuke could tell. The bell rang faster than it normally does it seemed, and soon they were all heading to the locker rooms for P.E. Naruto grabbed his clothes out of the locker and left. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again, catching Naruto's attention as the boy left.

"I have a lot of scars on my back from an accident that happened a long time ago and I really don't feel comfortable showing them." He explained, walking back out of the room, and within moments walking back in wearing the long sleeved uniform.

"Its very warm outside." Shikamaru commented to him.

"I went to school in Suna. That's in the desert. I'm alright." Naruto chuckled. It wasn't strange that the boy didn't want to show others how he looked under his shirt, even wearing the gym shirt which was too big on him made him seem even skinnier than he probably was.

"Good luck dude." Was all Kiba said in response patting the guy on the back again, earning a small twitch from Naruto. Sasuke sighed and followed the rest of the group out of the locker room and into the gymnasium. If he couldn't figure out what was going on with this guy he was going to go crazy, and he would find out.

* * *

I can't guarantee that its any good haha, Its just something that my mind came up with in the span of the last day or so, so I can only hope it is to peoples liking. It is going to be a Sasu/Naru, however it is also a Kiba/Neji which is another uncommon pairing. I'll be honest I don't normally pair them together either, but i thought I'd challenge myself. The other pairings will come up later, and I do have some good ideas for this. Please let me know what you think! Thank you! ~Chiibi


End file.
